maior_mundusfandomcom-20200213-history
17MAY19 recap
17MAY19 * Mark opens West Wing room 215 with his key card ** Inside they find Hesori and a room that has already been scavenged by the council ** Lance with the help of Mark was able to find a hidden flash drive containing a journal entry written over one year ago ** Hesori leaves the room after being talked down to by K4H-L33 and Filch ** Lance wanted to turn the evidence over to the Captain however Filch convince the team to keep investigating * Upon leaving, the door locks and separates Vari from the rest of the group who remain in the room. Hacker threatens the school that is has 5 hours to leave 1 million credit in the courtyard before private information is released to the public. ''' * '''A struggle is heard on the other side by K4H-L33 and nothing more ** Several attempts were made to escape the room, including hacking, breaking the window but ultimately is achieved by starting a controlled fire which activated emergency protocols that unlocks the door. ' * '''K4H-L33 finds Vari’s dagger not far from T’Sen’s room and is fast approached by fourth year student, Parfait, in tears. ' ** '''The group promised to head back to their respective dorm as instructed by Parfait, but secretly adorns the janitorial uniform and sneaks into the faculty wing in the North. BrIdge hijinks ensues. * They head to the mail room to investigate the history of packages received in the last two years and find that on the specific date T’Sen received his special package, another was delivered addressed to Filch. There is no history on the mystery package with no return address. ' ** '''Lance enters the password “Filch” for T’Sen’s IN-GRS account and was able to enter with ease. He discovers that the package bought two years ago was for “Closer to You,” a relic from the old world. ' ** 'Before leaving to investigate this book, K4H-L33 and Mark helps (girl code) to text her ex: knife, eggplant, 5x devils ' * 'While searching for a book in T’Sen’s room, no such book could be located. However when Filch searched under T’Sen’s bed, they were able to find the package addressed to Filch in which reveals the book the T’Sen ordered. ' ** '''It’s very smutty * As the investigation continues, the countdown for the hacking threat continues, with only one hour left on the clock. They meet crying Parfait once more in which K4H-L33 with his new knowledge from “Closer to You” shows more emotion than has ever previously shown. Possibly to distract Parfait from sending the group back to their room once more. ** The group decides to stake out the courtyard for the remaining hour and finally more students gather at the scene during the last 10 seconds to finally reveal that the hacking is one big test for all first year students. Parfait reveals herself to be the mastermind and congratulates everyone for their effort successful or not. * VA3 is back online * In the end, the group decides to turn in the evidence that they have by requesting a meeting with the Captain through Derek Sandoval himself. Derek talks to the Captain privately in the 4th and 5th year lounge. Mark hears with his drone: ' ** '“I don’t know how these first year found this” ** “I don’t believe they even belong in this school” * Captain Sandoval takes the evidence to reevaluate T’Sen’s expulsion. Filch argues for 6 months probation as a student for Mark in place of Vari and T’sen for their first mission. ''' ** '''Captain Sandoval take wonderous diverse pictures. * 'After leaving the office, there are rumor of expulsion for all four of them. '